


Routine Maintenance

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oil Change, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: Nicole tries to make Waverly a little more self-reliant.You can't MAKE Waverly do anything, though, can you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a continuing chapter to one of my many unfinished stories. However, it felt like more of a stand-alone one-shot and I can't imagine anyone will be complaining about how these two always side-track me with their sexual antics! Like rabbits, I say! Rabbits! *shakes fist* 
> 
> Some of you might notice the tidbit about Gus' truck being in the shop, this was supposed to be a continuation of...well, if you read my crap, you'll know. Suffice to say, I am still brainstorming a surprise chapter to that old mess of a story.
> 
> Shout out to BlueEyedMinnesotan for no help at all, really.

 "I'm nervous," Waverly admitted, her eyes lowering to the dirty wooden slats of the barn floor. 

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Wave," Nicole assured her, planting her hands firmly on the smaller woman's shoulders. 

"What if I do something wrong?" 

"You're not going to do anything wrong.  You just watched me do it, right?  It's not rocket science, baby." 

"But if I screw up-" 

"I won't be a big deal.  You might get a little bit messy, but it won't be the end of the world.  And I'll be here to talk you through it." 

"Is it gonna be hot when it comes out?" 

"Maybe a little warm, but we had to drive it around a bit to get it up to temperature.  It'll make draining it easier, but it shouldn't be too hot." 

"Can't we just take it to the shop?" 

"No way, that moron had Gus' truck for almost a week and couldn't figure out what was wrong with it.  Besides, you should be able to change your own oil," Nicole insisted, "you know, as a strong, independent woman." 

"Well, when you put it like that," Waverly smiled sarcastically. 

"It'll save you a few bucks in the long run, too," Nicole winked. 

"Can't _you_ just do it _for_ me?" Waverly cooed, batting her eyelashes. 

"Uh-uh, nice try," Nicole laughed, "here, put these on," she said, handing over a pair of faded coveralls.  Waverly pulled them on over her denim shorts and a red-checked flannel she'd stolen from Nicole's closet.  Nicole moved closer, rolling the too-long sleeves into cuffs that wouldn't hang over Waverly's hands.  "Alright, there you go!  See, you look like a pro," Nicole enthused, taking in the adorable sight of the pouting woman before her as Waverly tied a faded, red bandana around her messy up-do. 

"I look like a dork," she fretted, her arms hanging limply at her sides. 

"Well, if the shoe fits!  Here," the redhead continued, ignoring the glare from her girlfriend and shoving a pair of gloves at her, "safety first." 

Nicole didn't own a set of ramps, but she did have a mechanic's creeper that she'd inherited when her grandfather had passed away.  He was, after all, the one who had taught her to change her own oil, her own tires, any cracked hoses, replace the battery, change the air and fuel filters—just the basic maintenance, in general, of one's own vehicle.  The simple things, he'd told her, that _everyone_ should know how to do.  Now, she watched proudly as her girlfriend lowered herself, backside down, onto the creeper and disappeared halfway under the red Jeep. 

She crouched down to hand Waverly the socket wrench before sliding the oil pan near her, "You okay under there?" 

"Just peachy," came the reply, sounding annoyed. 

"Don't forget to-" 

"Ack!  Ahhh!  Goddamn sonofabitchin', everlovin', mother-" 

"Wave!  What's—what happened?"  Nicole dropped to her knees, peering under the Jeep as Waverly's legs kicked out.  One of her feet connected with Nicole's side, knocking the wind out of the redhead causing her to slump over and clutch her arms around her middle.  From this position, she could see Waverly scrambling to get the pan under the dirty stream of oil.  Half of her face and most of her upper body were covered in the sludgy mess. 

"...shit-stained, shit-lovin' piece of shit…" 

Finally managing to  settle the oil pan in place, the brunette used her heels to dig in and roll out from under the Jeep. 

"...shitting, shitty bastard," she continued, jumping up and kicking the front tire angrily.  The skin of her face and neck, where it was visible beneath the brown goo, was flaming a brilliant red.  Nicole, still on her side on the concrete parking slab, watched her with wide-eyes before succumbing to a riotous fit of laughter.  This was clearly a misstep as Waverly, in the middle wiping her mouth with one of Nicole's supplied shop rags, turned to survey her with a look so venomous it would have made the devil run and hide.  

"You," she hissed, throwing the now-filthy rag at Nicole and stomping toward her. 

"Wave-" 

"You," she said again, rubbing a hand over the front of her coveralls, collecting a healthy quantity of gunk in her palm before pouncing onto the startled officer.  She managed to pin Nicole down, straddling her hips and leaning forward to smear the muck across the fair skin of her cheek and down her neck.  Nicole couldn't help it and began laughing again, grabbing half-heartedly at Waverly's wrists and struggling for air. 

"You just couldn't do it for me..." 

"Waves," Nicole was crying with laughter now, hysterical at the sight of her furious girlfriend and her grubby appearance. 

"Couldn't just let me take it to the shop..." 

"Wave, please," Nicole finally gripped the smaller woman's wrists, her hands now slippery with oil.  "I can't—just let me catch my breath!"  She held Waverly's hands against her chest and lifted her knees, allowing Waverly to rest against her thighs.  The brunette huffed a loud sigh, but didn't attempt to free herself from Nicole's grasp.  Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she grinned up at her girlfriend and spoke softly, "You're supposed to catch the oil with the pan, not yourself." 

"I didn't think it would come out so fast!" 

"I know, I'm sorry, baby." 

"I hate you!" 

"No you don't, silly," Nicole smiled, pulling Waverly down to press a kiss to her frowning lips.  When she pulled back, Waverly was still pouting but her eyes were closed.  Nicole lifted her head and brushed their lips together again and, this time, Waverly lifted her hand to Nicole's jaw and held her there, their mouths working languidly against each other.  "I'll finish up," Nicole whispered, pulling away, "why don't you go get yourself cleaned up." 

"I don't think I could possibly manage, you know, alone," Waverly finally allowed a hint of a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.  Her slender fingers caressed Nicole's throat, drawing swirling patterns in the slippery oil there as she began to unsnap the buttons of the borrowed coveralls with her free hand. 

 

========================================= 

 

After what felt like gallons of that grainy soap Nicole had brought with her in preparation for tutoring Waverly in the fine art of vehicle maintenance, the two were oil free.  Waverly was loading a body sponge with a massive amount of flowery smelling soap and wrinkling her nose, "Why does that stuff have to smell like _oranges_?" 

"I dunno, it just does," Nicole shrugged, watching intently as the shorter woman began to lather herself up.   

"And why don't oranges smell like orange blossoms?  I love the smell of orange blossoms."  Waverly was bent down, soaping up her legs, when she noticed Nicole eyeing her.  Unabashedly _staring_ , actually.  "Is there, um, something you wanted, officer?" 

"You have no idea," the redhead growled, moving forward and pressing her girlfriend against the tiles.  She pushed the length of her body flush with Waverly's, gripping her comely hips and sliding a thigh between her soapy legs.  The brunette raised up, dropping the sponge to wrap her arms around Nicole's neck and bring their lips together in a kiss that immediately turned open-mouthed and sloppy.  When she felt Waverly begin to rock against her thigh, she reached a hand between them, sliding her fingers over Waverly's flat stomach before raking them through the neatly trimmed curls a bit lower. 

"Nic," Waverly rasped, breathless in her desire to feel the redhead touch her in the place she needed so, so desperately. 

"Say it," Nicole murmured against her ear, holding her close with her free hand on the small of Waverly's back.  "Say it, because you hurt my feelings earlier," she said, still teasing her fingers around, but never quite touching, the brunette's swollen nub. 

"Nicole, please," the shorter woman moaned, arching her back to press their breasts together. 

"You said you hated me," Nicole continued, dipping down to kiss and nip her girlfriend's neck and collar bone.  "But you don't really hate me," she husked, lowering herself further to suck a hardened nipple briefly between her lips and nibble it gently, "do you?" 

Waverly's hands gripped the back of her head, holding her tightly against her breast and fisting her hair almost painfully. 

"N-no," Waverly managed. 

"So," Nicole grinned against the shorter woman's throat, "say it." 

The smaller woman's legs began to tremble with anticipation and Nicole tightened her hold, wrapping her forearm behind Waverly's waist to steady her. 

"I love you," Waverly said.  "I love you, Nico-"  Her words failed as Nicole finally flicked her fingers over her straining, eager clitoris and continued to rhythmically stroke it in pressing and insistent circles.  Waverly clung to Nicole; one hand gripping her back as the other kneaded her ass, which clenched involuntarily with each flourish of her finger across her girlfriend's sex, thrusting uselessly.  The smaller woman lifted one leg, hooking it behind Nicole's knees to draw her impossibly closer. 

Waverly's head dropped forward, her forehead resting against Nicole's shoulder as her whispered _Oh, gods_ and _Please, Nics_ deteriorated into an monosyllabic stream of _Hunhs_ as her orgasm rapidly approached.  Nicole felt her body stiffen as the climax thundered through her and she dug her fingers painfully into the soft skin of Nicole's back.   

Waverly crested wave after wave, her moans echoing loudly throughout the tiny bathroom and, soon, her body was limp against the tiles.  She felt as though she was emerging from a dense fog, a sodden jungle, when the sound of the spraying shower water hit her ears.  The water had already begun to lose it's heat and cool.  Nicole held her up, her strong arms flexed, hugging her against the shower wall. 

When her breathing leveled out, Waverly lifted her head and tilted her face up to meet Nicole's adoring gaze.  The taller woman settled Waverly's feet onto the floor of the shower and pushed the wet hair away from her face and shoulders.  The youngest Earp still felt a bit wobbly and braced herself with a hand on either side of Nicole's sturdy hips. 

"I don't think I got very clean," she finally managed. 

"Good," Nicole smirked, "'cause you still gotta fit the new filter in place and-   
 

"What!?  Nicole!" She whined, pushing the taller woman away and moving to rinse the last of the soap from her skin, still slightly unsteady. 

Nicole stepped to stand behind her, placing her hands on the brunette's hips and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.  "There may be a reward," she said, between kisses, "for doing a good job." 

"Oh, really?" Waverly asked, feigning annoyance but smiling nonetheless. 

"Really," Nicole smiled, moving her kisses to the side of Waverly's neck, "the Purgatory Sheriff's Department is _very_ supportive of it's local population." 

"Oh?" Waverly said, trying to sound snarky but melting back into Nicole's chest, enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend's soft lips against her skin. 

"Oh yes, miss," Nicole continued to nuzzle behind Waverly's ear, "we're here to protect and serve." 

"That's curious, officer," Waverly grinned, "because I happen to have a Jeep that needs a good servicing." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I went back through to proof read this the first time, Waverly had been wrapping her hair up in a faded, red BANANA. I mean, wow, we squares have been using those pesky bandanas all of this time without one thought of trying something new! Anyway, made me laugh at the thought. Hope you enjoy this story, mistakes and all!
> 
> Also, shout out to GoJo for cleaning my hands of tree marking paint!
> 
> Also, also, also, thank you Avrilsky and Kimberly21570 and secretmonkey and sensitive_pigeon (and JediFighterPilot2727 even though yours isn't really a slow burn, just really good) for such sweet, sweet slow burn. I think it's because of you that I write this filth. No offense, because I love the slow burn, but it makes me antsy and this is what happens.


End file.
